Left Behind xXSasuke UchihaXx
by Sakuracherry22
Summary: this is a Sasuke story that i have been writing on my quizilla account and it's gotten up to 8 chapters and i thought that i would share it with everyone here! enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

WEEK 1 DAY 1

"Sasuke Uchiha, please walk in." Mr. Tensei says as a boy with dark blue hair walks in to your classroom.

"Please introduce your self more please, like what you like and dont like and where you came from."

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke, I dont like anything, I dispise someone but thats none of you consuren. I came from Tokyo Japan with my brother."

Sasuke bowed then walked to the emptey set next to Yukiko Asawana.

"Hi." She says smiling.

Sasuke just looks at her then back at the front of the class. Yukiko stoped smiling and looked at the front of the class too.

Once the class was overyukiko grabedher books and walked toward the door of the class room. The new boy named Sasuke was infront of her.

"Hey your sasuke-" Yukiko said but sasuke just kept walking.  
Like he was ignoring you or something. Yukiko walked out the door after sasuke and to her locker. Yukiko was in ninth grade and she had lots of friends.

"Yukiko!" Hana Kasako yelled running down the hall. "Are you ready for the test in our next class?"

"I hope so. i studied all night." yukiko said opening her locker.

"I didn't study at all but i think i know what will be on the quiz." hana said.

"Hey Hana have you met that new kid, Sasuke Uchiha?" Yukiko said grabing her books out of her locker.

"no, what does he look like?" Hana said.

"He has blue hair and it's spicked in the back." Yukiko said closeing her locker. "  
you mean that kid." Hana said pointing to a boy walking up to Hana and Yukiko.

"hi, ummm Yukiko-chan was it?" Sasuke said.

"Yeah thats my me." Yukiko said. When she saw Sasuke up close she couldn't help but blush.

"Could you tell me where room 101 is?" Sasuke said.

"Sure that's where i'm going so you can fallow me." Yukiko said walking past Sasuke.  
hana and sasuke fallowed her to room 101 on floor 1. Yukiko walked to the door of the stairs and opened them and walked through the door. Hana and Sasuke not far behind.

Yukiko stoped. Turned around to to face Hana and Sasuke. no one else was in the stair way and they were all going to be late to class.

"what?" Sasuke said looking at Yukiko.

"Yukiko, whats wrong?" hana said.

"Hana you go to class and tell the teacher that me and Uchiha Sasuke will be there in a minute." Yukiko said looking at the door then Hana.

Hana looked at Yukiko and then without arguing walked out of the stair case saying,  
"Ok." before the door closed.

"What are you doing Yukiko?" Sasuke said looking behind making sure that no one would walk through the door.

"I wanted to ask you why you were ignoring me in class today. I was trying to be nice and make a new friend." Yukiko said looking into sasuke's eyes.  
Sasuke said nothing.

"And now your not going to talk to me again. why don't you sit with me at lunch tomarrow and then we could talk about it ok?"

"Whatever." Sasuke said, "can we just go to class."

"yeah, fallow me." Yukiko said walking to the door of the stairs. Sasuke fallows her out the door and to the class room. both Sasuke and Yukiko seat next to eachother in class but they didn't talk to eachother.

continued in chapter 2


	2. Chapter 2

WEEK 1 DAY 2

Yukiko walked into her first class. She had all of her classes with Sasuke Uchiha.  
Sasuke Uchiha was a new student. He walked into his first class also but hi sat in the back of the room instead of sitting next to Yukiko in the middle of the room.

The class went by fast. Yukiko wrote down her homework then she packed up her stuff and walked to the door. Sasuke was in front of her.

"Sasuke are you ready to tell me everything?" Yukiko said walking thro the door.

"Whatever... I'm I still sitting with you at lunch?" Sasuke said.

"Yeah, you'll be sitting with me, Hana." Yukiko said walked don the hall to her next class and Sasuke on her right.

"Ok." Sasuke said walking behind Yukiko.

"Sasuke why don't you sit next to me in class now." Yakatana said.

"Ummm... I'm ok thanks." Sasuke says. Sitting next to Yukiko.

"Who was that?" Sasuke asked in a low voice and taking out his books for class.

"She's Junko Yakatana. She thinks that she so popular but really everyone hates her. She's really stupid." Yukiko said taking out her books as the teacher walks in.

"Oh." Sasuke said looking up at the teacher.

"Class quite down please." Mrs. Tsuki said.

"Every one needs to turn to page 283." She said writing down the page number on he bored.

After class.

"Sasuke did you understand any of that?" Yukiko said walking out of the class.

"Yes, I understood everything." Sasuke said.

Hana run up to Sasuke and Yukiko.

"Hi Yukiko, Sasuke!" Hana said catching her breath.

"Hi!" Yukiko said.

"Hi." Sasuke said.

"Are you ready for our next class?" Hana said.

"Yup!" Yukiko said holding up her books.

"I have to go up to my locker." Sasuke said looking at Yukiko and Hana.

"Ok. Will go up to your locker." Hana said.

"Do you guys have to fallow me around everywhere I go?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes!" Yukiko and Hana said at the same time.  
Hana and Yukiko smiled then they walked toward the stairs and Sasuke fallowed.

Yukiko, Hana, and Sasuke walked up to the 3rd floor and went to Sasuke's locker.

Sasuke walked up to his locker and set his books on the floor. He reached for his locker and tried the combination.

'17-83-22' Sasuke thought.

(Click)

The locked opened.

"Hurry up Sasuke were going to be late." Hana said.

Sasuke grabbed his books for class then shut the locker door. Then relocked the locker.  
"Come on lets go." Sasuke said walking ahead down the stairs.

Yukiko and Hana fallow.

"After this class we have lunch." yukiko said.

"Oh, yeah, I almost forgot." Hana said.

"So... I'm sitting with you at lunch, right? yukiko-chan." Sasuke said.

"Yup!" yukiko said walking into class. Hana and Sasuke right behind her.

Yukiko walked over to the back of the room. Hana and Sasuke followed her. Sasuke sitting on her left and Hana on her right.

"Sasuke do you have any other friends beside us, like in other classes?" Hana said.

"In other classes no, yukiko's in all my classes and I always it with her." Sasuke said.

"What about your old school?" yukiko said.

Sasuke was quiet for a second then said,

"I had some friends." Sasuke said.

"Tells us about them." Hana said.

Sasuke opened his mouth to talk but the then teacher started to talk and started class.

"Does any one want to read out loud?" the teacher said.

Hana and yukiko raised there hands but Sasuke just leaned on his hands and looked out the window. The teacher called on some one else and the class went on.  
When class was over every one got up and walked out the class and to their lockers to put there stuff away.

Sasuke, yukiko, and Hana walked to lunch.

Continued in next chapter


	3. Chapter 3

WEEK 1 DAY 2 AFTERNOON

WEEK 1 DAY 2 AFTERNOON

Yukiko, Sasuke, and Hana were all walking down to the lunch room together.  
When they got down to the lunch room there were people everywhere. People getting their lunch and people sitting at their tables eating their lunch.

Yukiko, Sasuke, and Hana all got in line to get their lunch. When they got out of the line Sasuke fallowed Hana and Yukiko to the table were they were already sitting two people.  
The people at the table were a girl with long blue hair. The other was a boy that Sasuke had recognized as a boy in one of his other classes. He had short black hair.

"Hi! Hana, Yukiko..." Takiya said waving at them.

"Hi!" Yukiko said sitting next to Takiya. Sasuke next to Yukiko on her other side.

"Hi! Kaito! Takiya!" Hana said sitting next to Kaito.  
Sasuke looked at Hana and then the girl sitting next to Yukiko.

"I'm Takiya." Takiya said looking at Sasuke who saw starring at her.

"I'm Sasuke Uchiha." Sasuke said, and then looked back at his food.

"Your knew in this school right?" Kaito asked.

"Yeah. I moved from Tokyo." Sasuke said taking a bite of food.

"Cool." Takiya said.

They all ate their lunches and talked and when the bell rang they all went there separate ways except for Yukiko Sasuke and Kaito who were all going to the same class.  
Yukiko walked into the class room first, then Sasuke and Kaito. Yukiko sat on the end then Sasuke took the seat next to her then Kaito.

The class started and every one went quiet and listened to the teacher.  
When class was over Yukiko, Sasuke, and Kaito walked out side.

"Hey Sasuke!" Kaito said setting his bag down out side the school.

"Yeah?" Sasuke said doing the same.

"What were your friends like in your old school?" Kaito asked.

"Yeah you never told me before when I asked." Yukiko added looking at Sasuke.

"Well, I only had a couple true friends but I stayed away from them. I didn't tell them things about my self. Haruno Sakura and Uzumaki Naruto... those were there names. They were kind and annoying but they were my friends. There were people who liked me but they never really knew the real me. I was a big heart throb there. Every girl liked me and I hated when they would even look at me the way they did, they were so obsessed." Sasuke said looking out in front of him.  
Yukiko looked at Sasuke and then at Kaito. There was silence. She looked like she wanted to hug Sasuke but she didn't dare because then he might think that she was over obsessing or something. So she just looked at him.

"Who did you come here with?" Kaito asked.

"My brother." Sasuke said.

"Well have you made any new friends besides us?" Kaito said.

"No not really." Sasuke said.

"Well do you like any one yet?" Kaito said.

"No." Sasuke said looking at Yukiko and Kaito then blushed.

"Are you sure?" Yukiko said.

"Yes I'm sure." Sasuke said.

"Well there are some pretty girls here at this school, like Izuko Kikika, and Hajami Aya is cute too. And of Corse Yukiko, Hana, and Takiya are cute too." Kaito said.

"Of coarse we are!" Yukiko said smiling.

"Well I have to go because my mom wants me to be home by 3:10. Bye!" Kaito said.

"Bye!" Yukiko said waving her hand.

"Bye." Sasuke said.

Kaito walked home and Yukiko and Sasuke were lifted alone. Yukiko looked at Sasuke and Sasuke looked at her.

"So..." Yukiko said.

"Yeah?" Sasuke said.

"Is there really some one you like in this school, Sasuke?.. By the way can I call you Sasuke-kun?" Yukiko said.

"Ummm... I like just Sasuke better. And even if I did I don't think I would tell." Sasuke said.

"Why not, I'm your friend." Yukiko said.

"I won't tell. I keep things to myself and I'm not telling!" Sasuke said.

Yukiko looked at Sasuke and walked closer to him.

"Sasuke will you please tell me." Yukiko said as she leaning near Sasuke causing to blush.  
Sasuke closed his eyes. Still blushing. Then Yukiko smiled and flicked Sasuke in the forehead.

"Ha-ha you fell for it!" Yukiko smiled and stuck her tongue out at Sasuke. Yukiko was blushing too but not as much as Sasuke was.

Sasuke fell back a little then put his hands on his forehead. Sasuke looked at Yukiko still blushing.

"You blush so easily Sasuke." Yukiko said looking at him.

"t-that wasn't funny." Sasuke said still clutching his forehead.

Continued in chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4

WEEK 2 DAY 1

WEEK 2 DAY 1

Sasuke walked into his first class fight after the first bell rang. He sat down next to Yukiko who was sitting next to Hana.

"Hello Sasuke!" Hana said smiling at Sasuke.

"Hi. Hi Yukiko." Sasuke said. Yukiko wasn't paying attention to Sasuke.

"Hello... hello earth to Yukiko!" Hana said waving her hand in front of Yukiko face.

"She not going to listen to you." Sasuke said looking at Hana.

"Huh? Why not?" Hana said smacking Yukiko in the forehead.

"There's that new teacher. Mr. Susana. And I think that Yukiko has a crush on him." Sasuke said watching Hana hit Yukiko on the head with her books.

"Really? How old is he? And what subject does he teach?" Hana said still hitting Yukiko with her books.

"He's that teacher right up there talking to our old teacher. And I think that he's about 21 or so."  
Sasuke said.

"Oh... that's kind of weird." Hana said putting down her books.

"Yeah... it is." said Sasuke who was watching Yukiko just sit there and watch the teacher.

"How can someone like a teacher? I mean that guy looks really weird." Hana said.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" Yukiko said looking at Hana.

"Nothing. Nothing." Hana said waving her hands in front of her.

"That's what I thought." Yukiko said.

"So do you really like this teacher guy, Yukiko?" Sasuke asked.

"Well, he's kind of hot but I would never want to marry him or go out with him." Yukiko said looking at

Sasuke then at Mr. Susana.

"Good." Hana said with a sigh of relief.

"Why good?" Yukiko said.

"Because I don't want to go on a double date with you and your boyfriend and have it be my teacher sitting across from me." Hana said.

"That would be very weird." Yukiko said.

"Now class lets get stared on today's lesson." Mr. Susana said  
To Yukiko, Hana, and Sasuke it felt like the class went on for forever.

Finally when the bell rang Yukiko, Hana and Sasuke got out of there as fast as they could.

"Ok, I totally change my mind. Mr. Susana is not cute." Yukiko said.

"And he gave us lots of homework." Hana said.

"Yeah he's evil." Sasuke said.

Sasuke and Yukiko went up to their lockers to get there stuff for their next class. Hana just went to her next class without going to her locker.  
Yukiko and Sasuke walk into class and set their stuff down and sit down in the middle of the room.  
The class started right away and they had to take notes on the lesson.

"Sasuke do you have an extra piece of paper that I can use?" Yukiko asked.

"Yeah." Sasuke said pulling out his note book and ripping put a piece of paper.

"Here." Sasuke said handing the paper to Yukiko.

"thanks-" Yukiko started to say but was then interrupted by the teacher.

"Sasuke there's no passing notes in class."

"I'm not passing notes." Sasuke said.

"No excuses."

"But he wasn't." Yukiko said.

"You can both stay after school with me today and explain."

Sasuke and Yukiko looked at each other. They would both have to stay after that day because Sasuke was trying to give Yukiko a piece of paper.

At the end of class Sasuke and Yukiko walked out the door.

"I can't believe that the teacher gave us both detentions." Yukiko said walking to her next class.

"Same here." Sasuke said. Walking next to Yukiko.

They had all there stuff so they didn't need to go to there lockers. There last class was next.  
Yukiko and Sasuke walked into there next class. Takiya was sitting in the class.

"Hi!" Takiya said to Sasuke and Yukiko.

Sasuke took the seat on the end and Yukiko sat in the middle of him and Takiya.  
The class went by fast. All they had to do was watch a movie.  
When the last bell rang the whole class ran out of the class room. Yukiko and Sasuke weren't as happy as everyone else to be out of the class.

Yukiko and Sasuke walked to the class room that had given them the detention.  
As they walked into the class they noticed that the class room was empty. Usually that class room

Should be empty but even the teacher was gone.

"Hey Yukiko. Let's get out of here before the teacher comes back." Sasuke said walking back toward the door.

"No, I'm not going to get in more then I already am." Yukiko said setting here stuff down on a desk and sitting down.

"Come over here and sit next to me before the teacher comes back." Yukiko said pointing at the seat next to her.

Sasuke said nothing as her walked over to Yukiko, blushing. He sat down next to her.  
Yukiko got out her homework that she had and then looked at the clock.  
"If she's not here by 3:30 I'm leaving." Sasuke said. Getting out his books too.

Yukiko and Sasuke sat in the room. They were very quiet and didn't talk to each other. They just sat there and did there work.  
When it was about 3:30 Yukiko and Sasuke started to pick up there things.

"If she going to give us a detention she should try and be here." Yukiko said walking out the door. Sasuke was right behind her.

Yukiko and Sasuke walked out the front door of the school. Yukiko's mom was there to pick her up. Sasuke had to walk home.

To be continued in chapter 4


	5. Chapter 5

WEEK 2 DAY 3

WEEK 2 DAY 3

Sasuke walked into the school and walked to his first class. He walked over to where Yukiko was sitting. He sat down and took out his books.

The teacher walked into the class and started to explain a project that the class was starting today. She explained that they would need to have partners for the project.  
When the teacher was finished telling the class about there new work. Sasuke looked at Yukiko.

"Hey Sasuke do you want to be my partner for the project." a girl said coming from behind Sasuke.  
Sasuke turned around to see Junko looking at him.

"Huh?" Sasuke said looking at Junko and her purple hair.

"You heard me Sasuke; I want you to be my partner for the project." Junko said.  
Sasuke didn't know what to do. He wanted to be partners with Yukiko but he didn't want to start a fight with Junko. Sasuke looked at Junko and then you looked at Yukiko.

"You can be her partner Sasuke. It's fine with me." Yukiko said looking at her papers and not at Sasuke.

"What?!" Sasuke said.

"Yeah you're really smarter then you look, Yukiko." Junko said.

Sasuke looked at Junko, who was now picking up her class work because class was almost over now. Sasuke thought that he was going to have a bad time with Junko.

"Hey, Sasuke lets meet at my house after school today." Junko said walking out the door.  
Sasuke and Yukiko picked up there stuff and walked out the door.

"Why do I have to work with Junko? She is so annoying." Sasuke said as Yukiko and Sasuke walked up to there lockers.

"And why do I have to go to her house today? We haven't even gotten the plans on the project." Sasuke said opening his locker. Yukiko wasn't even looking at Sasuke. She just got her things and walked out of the hall. Sasuke didn't even notice that she was gone.

"And I don't even know where her house is-" Sasuke said turning around to see and empty hall way in front of him.

Sasuke said nothing. He blushed a little from the embarrassment of talking to the other lockers and not Yukiko.

Sasuke walked to his next class, which went very fast because Yukiko and Sasuke weren't talking to each other.

When class was over the rest of the day went just like the second class. Yukiko and Sasuke weren't talking to each other.

Yukiko and Sasuke just sat next to each other in all there other classes but they never talked.  
At the end of school Sasuke and Yukiko walked up to their lockers.

"Are you mad at me, Yukiko?" Sasuke said after he got put away and got what he needed from his locker.

"What do you think?" Yukiko said to Sasuke.

"But why?" Sasuke said.

Yukiko didn't say anything but just started to walk.

To be continued in chap. 6


	6. Chapter 6

WEEK 2 DAY 3 AFTERNOON

WEEK 2 DAY 3 AFTERNOON

"Why are you mad at me?" Sasuke said grabbing on to Yukiko arm.

Yukiko turned around when sasuke pulled on his arm. Yukiko was facing sasuke and was three inches away from his face.

sasuke stared into Yukiko crying eyes. sasuke couldn't do anything but feel bad for Yukiko.

sasuke did what he thought was best. sasuke kissed yukiko.

Yukiko eyes went wide when she felt sasuke lips crash into hers. put then some how she felt better and stoped crying. she closed her eyes.

yukiko stoped kissing sasuke and moved back. she said nothing but walked away and she went down the stairs.

sasuke just stood there for about a minute before he remember where he was. sasuke had droped his bag when he had kissed Yukiko. he picked it up and walked out of the hall way. Sasuke never went to Junko's house.

WEEK 2 DAY 4

The next day was really awkward because sasuke and Yukiko wern't talking again. they didn't know what they could say to each other. so they just didn't say anything.

At the end of the day sasuke saw yukiko at her locker. Sasuke walked up to her.

"Yukiko, why are you made at me?" Sasuke said leaning up aganst the locker next to yukiko's.

Yukiko didn't say anything she just kept putting her stuff in her locker.

"i'm sorry for what ever i did." Sasuke said.

"whatever. lets just go outside." Yukiko said. sasuke fallowed yukiko outside.

when they both got outside they set there stuff down and sat next to eachother. Then sasuke put his hand out and yukiko took it. They just stood there until Yukiko had to leave. Sasuke sat there for a few more minutes, then he got up and walked home.

END


	7. Chapter 7

WEEK 3 Day 1

WEEK 3 Day 1

Sasuke walked into the class room and sat next to Yukiko. Hana walked over to Sasuke and Yukiko.

"Hey why don't you guy's just go out already?"

"What?!" Yukiko said. Blushing little.

"Well you guys are always together, so I though that maybe you guy should or were already going out."

"No, were not going out." Sasuke said.

"Yeah, what he said." Yukiko said.

"Whatever." Hana said walking over to her seat.

After class was over Sasuke went with Yukiko to her locker.

"Hey what's that?" Sasuke said walking over to the other side of the hall way.

"What's what?" Yukiko said shutting her locker.

"This." Sasuke said pointing to a poster on the wall.

"It's a dance that we have ever year."

"Oh. Cool. I want to go!"

"You need a date to go." Yukiko said.

Sasuke looked at Yukiko.

"Oh. No! I'm not going to be your date."

"Pleeeeeeeeeeease!!" Sasuke said.

"No!!"

"Come on! It will fun!!"

"Fine." Yukiko said.

"Yay!" Sasuke said as the bell rang for the next class.

WEEK 3 DAY 4 (the dance)

Sasuke walked up to Yukiko's door and knocked.

"Coming!!" Yukiko said as she opened the door. She was wearing a white and blue dress.

"You look beautiful." Sasuke said putting out his hand, "Ready to go."

"Yes, but how are we going to get their?" Yukiko said taking Sasuke's hand.

"Well, I can't drive, so I got my brother to drive us."

"oh, is your brother going to the dance too?" Yukiko said shutting her door and starting to walk with Sasuke to the car.

"Yeah, he's got a date with an older student... I think that her name is Mayu... or something."

Sasuke said opening the door of the car for Yukiko.

"Oh, thank you." Yukiko said getting in the car. "Hello, Itachi."

"Hi." Itachi said as Sasuke got in on the other side of the car.

"Hello Sasuke's date. I'm Mayu! Nice to meet you." Mayu said smiling, looking in the back of the car and waving at Yukiko.

"Hello, my name is Yukiko. And nice to meet you too." Yukiko said smiling back.

"Everyone ready to go?" Itachi asked.

"Yes." Everyone said.

Then Itachi started the car and drove to the dance.

To be continued in chap 8


	8. Chapter 8

WEEK 3 DAY 4 (night of the dance)

WEEK 3 DAY 4 (night of the dance)

Itachi's car drove up to the entrance of the school. Everyone got out and walked to the school.

Inside the school was very loud. The dance was in the cafeteria. Itachi and Mayu went over to their

Friends. Sasuke and Yukiko went over to a table.

"What are you doing?" Yukiko asked.

"I'm sitting down. What else does it look like I'm doing?" Sasuke said pulling out a chair.

"No, you're going to dance with me." Yukiko was about to grab Sasuke arm and pull him over to the dance floor but then Hana came over with her date.

"Hi, Yukiko, Sasuke."

"Hi." Sasuke and Yukiko said at the same time.

"Who's that?" Yukiko asked.

"This is my date." Hana said.

"My name is Daisuke Sakata, nice to meet you both."

"You too." Yukiko said.

"Yeah." Sasuke said.

"Hana lets go dance." Yukiko said grabbing her arm and pulling her to the dance floor.

"Well, a least that mean that I don't have to dance." Sasuke said pulling out the chair and sitting in it.

"Yeah." Daisuke said. Sitting next to Sasuke.

"So how long have you been going out with Hana?"

"A year or so, maybe a little more. She a great girl and so is Yukiko."

"Yeah...wait do you even go to my school?"

"No, I went to Hana and Yukiko old school. They used to go to school a two years ago with me but when one of their families were going to move, they both want to be friends forever. Hana thought that I would brake up with her if she left but I care more about her then I do about myself."

"..."

"Sorry if I'm boring you." Daisuke said smiling then looking at Hana and Yukiko dancing.

"No, I'm sorry. I was just thinking." Sasuke said.

"I'm going to get something to eat?" Daisuke said.

"Ok." Sasuke said. Daisuke got up and went over to get food.

Sasuke looked at Yukiko dancing with Hana. Then the music changed. It played a slow song. Yukiko walked back over to the table. She sat next to Sasuke.  
Sasuke got up and stood in front of Yukiko.

"Would you like to dance with me?"


End file.
